


Manage me like my anger

by Singlegaycake



Series: Anarchy [7]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Anger Management, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I love em, M/M, Marcus just loves him, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, gay babies, some explosions, sort of, wont stop till that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: "Bullshit! Fucking-""Wrench, it's only one meeting-""Fucking fuck! M, i need to blow somethin' up. Now" Marcus couldn't help but follow the raging punk to their borrowed car."Just don't crash us getting there" He might as well give some safety lecture to his punk boyfriend if he's going to follow him to the end of the world.





	

"Bullshit! Fucking-"

"Wrench, it's only one meeting-"

"Fucking fuck! M, i need to blow somethin' up. Now" Marcus couldn't help but follow the raging punk to their borrowed car.

"Just don't crash us getting there" He might as well give some safety lecture to his punk boyfriend if he's going to follow him to the end of the world. The day had started as any normal day; find this guy, hack his shit up, frame this guy for  _something_ or other- but then Wrench had yelled a very loud "fuck" in the middle of the offices they were currently in before sprinting with Marcus to the truck. When the hipster had asked what was wrong the only answer he got out of the punk was a garbled mess of nonsense as he jumped into the drivers seat.

The meeting had lasted an hour by its self, the owner, a woman named Cherl, had asked Wrench remove his mask a few times but gave up when the anarchists mask kept displaying two '\ /' every time she asked. Marcus had kept the appearance of being busy on his phone when in reality he was listening. Wrench disagreed with her every statement about his anger, abruptly getting up in the middle of the conversation with his arms behind his head.

"We are not done yet-" Cherl stood up along with them, obviously fuming at the lack of paycheck if a patient walked out.

"Well,  _Cherl_.  _We_  are~" Wrench sounded so playful it made Marcus snort, watching as a '~ ^' appeared on his mask as they both left the woman to fume.

\---

Wrench had quickly dissolved from playful into a very angry mood- mostly at the sort of questions she had asked _infront_ of Marcus. "Fucking questions man" He slammed the trunk down with a loud thud; arms full of explosives he was going to use on some cars. Marcus watched quietly, knowing to let the anger roll out of his system as he set the explosives quickly, coming back a minuet later to watch the cars explode across the bit of desert they had parked near. The display of fire and explosions seemed to calm the nerves of the anarchist, his mask went back to it's default after the last explosion died down.

"feel better?" Marcus turned to look at him with a small smile.

"Yeah. We should blow shit up more often, M" 

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a lot of fluff don't worry, plus they swear a lot- not me, i just put their lil' adventures into text!
> 
> warning; there is a hella lot of swearing in this one!
> 
> I'm still surprised people read these little things i post =0.
> 
> I still feel deprived of fluff from these two.
> 
> I also know that this situation seems impossible for Wrench but i can dream. It isn't much but i'm tired so, yeah..thanks for reading and those kudos let me know *you* like what im doing


End file.
